Txt Message
by Krizzie
Summary: Minsan, kahit ang mga mumunting padala sa cellphone mo, makakabago sa takbo ng buhay mo.
1. Kabanata 1

**Txt Message**

ni: Krizzie

**Disclaimer:** Hindi po sa 'kin ang CT, alam niyong lahat iyan. Yung main idea po, galing po sa isang message galing sa phone ng kaklase ko. Sadly, wala kong CP… wah!!!

Huminto si Tsubasa nang pagsusulat ng kanyang paperwork nang biglang tumunog ang kanyang cellphone. With some hesitation, kinuha niya ito mula sa ilalim ng kanyang unan at binuksan ang kanyang inbox. Galing kay Genzou.

_-Tsbsa, gmik tyo!_

Napakunot-noo siya. Marami pa siyang kailanganang gawin.

_-Sori, Gnzou, my ggwn p ko. Nxt tym n lng._

_-Pls. Bas! Sndali lng, 30 min at mst. pgbgyn m n aq!!!_

Napabuntong-hininga ang binata at tinignan ang napakataas na pile ng libro na kailangan niyang basahin, on the other hand, matagal na niyang hindi nakikita si Genzou, lalo na ngayong nagbibinata na sila at siya, may girlfriend na. Tinignan ni Tsubasa ang letrato ni Sanae, na ngayon ay bumibisita sa nanay niya. _I guess there's no harm… _

_-Cge n nga, kta tyo s field ng 5. Dnt b l8! C U!_

--

Matagal-tagal ring naghintay si Tsubasa, paano kasi, kahit na nasabihan, madalas pa ring nahuhuli si Genzou. Napaka-vain kasi. Daig pa ang superstar sa pagpapaganda.

"Sorry I'm late." bati ni Genzou nang maga-alas-singko imedia na. "Bad traffic."

Umikot ang mga mata ni Tsubasa. "Talaga lang ha. For all I now tinitigan mo lang yung salamin ng buong magdamag. Kala ko ba thirty minutes lang, aabutin ata tayo ng dalawang oras, ah."

Genzou smiled uneasily. "You caught me there."

"Siya, siya. Sa'n mo ba balak pumunta. Rinig ko may bagong palabas daw sa sinehan, game ka?"

"Tsubasa, ano ba naman iyan? Baka pag-isipan tayo ng masama. Di ko na kasalanan pag nagselos sa kin yung tomboy mong GF, ha?" napatawa yung keeper sa pulang mukha ng kanyang former captain.

"Bahala ka nga sa buhay mo! Suggestion lang e gagawin mong malaswa. Ewan ko sayo!"

Ngumiti si Genzou. "How about I introduce you to _my _girlfriend? Nagkita kami sa airport noong pabalik ako ng Japan."

"Typical, love at first sight?"

"Not really, friends lang pero she asked me… so… why not?" nag-kibit balikat na lang si Genzou.

"Sige, wala rin naman akong ibang maisip. Si Sanae naman bumibisata sa nanay niya sa Japan."

"Musta ba Barcelona?"

"K lng… pero nakakamis rin yung hometown mo."

"Tell be about it."

Naglakad ang dalawa papunta sa isang ice cream shop. Kumaway si Genzou sa isang babae na may kulay niebeng buhok malapit sa salamin. "Tsubasa, siya si Yuki Kishida, girlfriend ko."

"Hi, it's an honor to meet you, Tsubasa-kun."

"Pleasure's mine."

Umupo si Tsubasa sa tabi ni Genzou, di na lang pinapansin ang mga tingin sa kanya. Palibhasa, nasanay na. Tinaas na lang ang kamay at kumuha ng waiter. Pati waiter, tinitignan siya ng masama. Matapos nilang ibigay ang kanilang mga orders, tumingin si Tsubasa sa salamin.

Genzou smirked. "Sinong vain ngayon ?"

Sumimangot si Tsubasa. "Tinitignan ko lang kung may dumi ako sa mukha. Dami kasing nakatingin eh."

Tumawa si Yuki. "Sikat ka lang."

Tumango si Tsubasa. "Siguro nga."

Dumating ang orders nila, at tinaasan nanaman ng kilay si Tsubasa nung nakakaasar na waiter habang nilalagay sa lamesa yung mga ice cream. Kung hindi pa siya sinabihang umalis, siguro'y di pa rin iimik.

"Please enjoy."

"Natamaan yata." Genzou snickered, not touching his ice cream. "Huwag ka mag-alala Tsubasa, sisiguraduhing kong mag-aaral si Sanae ng martial arts, prone ka ata eh."

Namula nanaman. "Shut up. Ano ba naman kasi ang balak mo rito, ha?"

"La lang, asarin ka malamang, magpapaalam na rin. Nasabihan ko na sila Izawa, Ishizaki, Matsuyama… sa kanilang lahat sa Japan. Pati si Hyuga, sinabihan ko na. Sanae rin… kaw na lang."

"Talagang pinuntahan mo pa sila ah ?" Tsubasa said through a mouthful of ice cream. "Di talaga issue ang pera sa iyo, no? Tsaka sa tono mo parang di na tayo magkikita, parang babalik ka lang sa Germany eh…"

"Isipin mo ang gusto mo, concerned lang naman ako sa inyo. Pano na kayo pag wala ko?"

Tsubasa chocked on his dessert. "Kapal…"

Tumawa si Yuki habang lumagok naman ng isang basong tubig ang soccer superstar. "Huwag mo na pansinin iyan Tsubasa, mas lalo atang yumabang noong naging teammate niya si Schneider. Kambal-tuko kasi iyang dalawang iyan matapos nila maresolba ang feud nila." ngumiti siya. "Well, yung ang sabi ni Kaltz nung nakausap ko siya.

"Di halata." Tsubasa muttered sarcastically. Kumain siya ng isa pang subo ng ice cream. "Kaano-ano mo naman si Kaltz?"

"Nakausap ko lang siya through the internet. Tapos, naging friends na kami. Parang yung nangyari sa amin ni Genzou, kaso nga lang live version."

Tumawa si Tsubasa. "I see. You're a nice girl, Yuki. Ikaw na bahala diyan sa makupal na kaibigan ko. Wag mo tatantanan hanggang hindi nagpapakatino."

"Pinky promise."

"Pa'no ba iyan?" biglang singit ni Genzou. "Alas-sais na, kailangan na naming umalis. Kita-kits na lang tayo Tsubasa. Bukas, sa field ulit? Six in the morning, andun na. Di na ko mahuhuli. Sama ko pa si Yuki, okay?"

"Sige. Ako na magbabayad. See you tomorrow."

"Salamat, pare."

"Yeah, yeah. Scram."

--

Pagdating ni Tsubasa sa bahay, si Sanae ang inabutan niya, namumula ang mata. Dali-dali niyang nilapitan ito. "Anong problema ? Bakit ka umiiyak? Nasaktan ka ba? Sumagot ska Sanae-chan!"

Pinalo siya nito. "Leche, pa'no kita sasagutin e sunod-sunod tanong mo! Pahingahin mo naman syota mo!"

Umikot nanaman ang mga mata ni Tsubasa. "Siya, siya. Bakit ba ?"

"Di mo pa ba alam ?" sumbat ni Sanae sabay punas ng luha. " Mokong ka pala eh, namatay na nga kaibigan mo di mo pa alam. Bala ka, mumultuhin ka nun."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin ?" tanong ni Tsubasa, nangingilabot na.

"Langya, wag mong sabihing clueless ka talaga." Nang hindi sumagot ang boyfriend niya, nanlaki ang mga mata ng dalaga. "My gulay, natigok na nga si Genzou, wala pa ring alam ulo mo!"

**Krizzie: **Oo, anong walang kakwentahan nanaman ba ito? Wala lang akong magawa. Kakatapo ng periodicals, chaptered po ito. Hintayin niyo na lang po… matagal-tagal pa eh. Review!

**Genzou: **Hehe… pano na yung gimik bukas… sama ka pa ba Tsubasa? Hehe… Awooooo!!!


	2. Kabanata 2

**Krizzie: **Ibang kwento, galing naman sa CP ng katulong namin. Yes, ako wala, siya meron. HUWAG NIYONG IPAMUKHA SA 'KIN!!! Ahem… okay, read on!!!

**Kabanata 2**

Nagtitingin-tingin lang siya sa magazine shop nang biglang tumunog ang phone niya, ginulantang ang buong shop ng level 5 na tunog ng _"JUMBO HOTDOG KAYA MO BA 'TO? KAYA MO BA…"_

Yayoi Aoba frowned bago dinukot yung telepono niya bulsa niya. _Shit, ngayon pa, _nasabi niya sa sarili nang makita yung number ni Jun sa screen. _Sigurado, training nanaman habul noon. Alam na ngang kailangan niyang alagaan yung defective na puso niya, nagtatatakbo pa rin kasama yung bola niya. Obsessed freak… god._

Naghanap muna ng mauupuan ang manager bago pinili ang isang spot malapit sa kinatatayuan, Jollibee, with matching mascot, naks! "Might as well reply na di ako pupunta. For Kami's sake, day off ko 'to no." Hinawakan ang ulo, habang isang dark backgrouns ang lumabas, nag eye-mo pa, para drama effect tapos sabay hikbi. "Di ko ba kailangan ng kahit isang araw na hindi nagbabantay sa mga langyang lalake??? Bata pa ko Lord! PLEASE NAMAN! I NEED TO FUCKING ENJOY MY LIFE!!!"

Kinalabit siya ng isang waiter. "Ma'am… hinay-hinay lang po, may mga bata rito."

Yayoi sweatdropped bago bumaba mula sa kinatatayuang lamesa. "Err… pasensyahan na lang po, coffee overdose lang siguro. Puyat ho ko eh. Sori ulit…"

Humirit pa. "Ma'am, bawal rin ho tambay, order muna kayo."

_Anak ng putakte… napagastos pa ata ko! _Napabuntong-hininga na lamang si Yayoi bago nag-order ng isang burger dun sa nakatungangang cashier. Tutal nagugutom naman na siya. Oks na yun, langhap-sarap pa. SOLB!

Ilang minuto pa dumating na yum niya. Nagpasalamat muna siya sa waiter, sipsip ng coke tapos tsaka alis ng balot.

Kumagat muna siya bago hinawakan ulit yung phone, sabay bukas dun sa message galing sa _le capitan _ng dating Musashi team. Halos mabulunan na siya nang mabasa ang nilalaman,

_-Frend k b ng my ari ng cel n i2?_

_Naakcidnte cia knina pauwi! _

_Ptay n cya, kung maari po sna ay pnta kyo d2 pra i-cnfrm ang ID nya._

_Slmat po._

_PRVINC'L HSPITAL_

_+639276138784_

"GAWD!!! PATAY NA CRUSH KO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

And so, people within 50 feet radius were doomed to permanent ear damage. Bow.

Matapos siyang mapatahimik nung manager, bumalik sa kanyang upuan si Yayoi, nasa kabilang mundo ang baling ng tingin at hindi sa grasyang nasa harap niya.

_Lord please sabihin niyo lang na hindi ito totoo seseryosohin ko na talaga yung paglalaba ng mga damit nila Lord. Di ko na rin po susubukang palitan ng itching powder yung foot powder ni Jun, Lord!!! Lulutuin ko na rin po yung brunch nila tuwing bakasyon… basta sabihin niyo joke-joke lang 'to!!! _

Halos mataranta na si Yayoi nang makitang nandun pa rin yung message matapos niyang kurutin, batukan, bugbugin, lunurin at tapak-tapakan yung kawawang burger niya. "No… di 'to pwede… JUN!!!"

Pinagtingin-tinginan siya nang biglang nag-pace around the small resto, mga kamay nabuhol-buhol na sa kanyang buhok, mukha namumutla. "God, please no… no…no…no…" Halos maiyak na sa takot at halos maihi na sa sobrang pag-inom nung libreng tubig sa water fountain. Kung bakit siya umiinom, malay ko.

"Miss, may CR ho dun…" hirit ng isang mama sa nearby table.

"Langya, kitang nag-e-emote yung tao eh! Panira naman o!!!" Yayoi said irritably before she stormed off to the direction of the women's comfort room and locked the door to her stall.

Matapos isara yung cubicle at umupo sa modern arinola, tinitigan muli niya yung message, nanginginig ang mga daliri. _Oh God, totoo nga…_

Bumagsak ang phone sa white tiles pero hindi gumawa si Yayoi ni isang move to pick it up. Sumandal na lang sa makeshift throne niya at tumawa, nakatingin sa maduming kisame ng banyo, inimagine na yung mga bubblegum na kung sa anumang himala ay napunta dun ay hindi nage-exist. Biglang sumimangot ang dalaga ang may naisip._ Di pa nga niya na co-confess love niya sa 'kin! Wala pa ngang engagement ring! Grim, bad timing naman oh! Sana kung meron na, di sana mas anguished ako…_

Napatigil saglit si Yayoi, nilagay ang mga kamay na unti-unti nang kumakalma sa tuhod niya.

"Siguro, kagagawan 'to ng buwiset na fansclub niya. Pinatay siya para di matuloy kahit yung proposal man lang. Yung bang philosophy ng lahat ng mga villain na kapag di siya nakakuha, walang ibang makikinabang. Siguro nga… yun nga… tama…" Natigilan ang dalaga, para bang nahimasmasan sa kanyang mga sinabi bago pinigilan ang isa pang hikbi. Huminga siya ng malalim, di na lang pinapansin ang masamang amoy na nanggagaling sa kabilang stall.

Nang marinig niya ang flush, nagbuntong-hininga siya at hinila palikod ang kanyang mahabang buhok. "Syet, kailangan ko na yata ng psychiatrist… my god… namatay na nga siya ini-indulge ko pa rin ang useless fantasies ko." Hinga ulit, sabay masahe sa ulo. "Okay Yayoi, kaya mo 'to, you've been to much harder trials."

Pero kahit ilang beses niyang ulit-ulitin yun sa kanyang sarili, maya-maya'y di na napigilan ang mga luha, at tuluyan na silang bumalisbis mula sa kanyang mga malulungkot na mga mata.

--

Matapos and ilang segundo, nagdesisyon si Yayoi na lumabas na, more likely dahil sa lumalakas na kalabog sa pintuan ng cubicle niya. Ibang tao nga naman, di maintindihan na patience is virtue.

Pagkakuha sa kanyang bag, mabilisan niyang nilisan ang banyo na punong-puno ng mga namimilipit na kababaihan.

Sa kanyang paglalakad, nakarating siya sa isang parke, at kung saan may parke, may palaruan, at kung saan may palaruan, may bata… pero dahil nga senti, dinaan na lang sa pagmamakaawa.

Nang tumakbo ang bata para magsumbong sa kanyang ina, sinamantala na ni Yayoi ang duyan. _Alam na kaya nila ?_, natanong niya sa sarili. _Saan ba kasi itong provincial hospital eh nasa kalagitna-… wait a minute…!_

Dali-daling kinuha ni Yayoi ang halos mabiyak na phone galing sa kanyang bulsa at halos magpakamatay na on the spot sa kanyang nabasa.

_-kla mo 22o no?_

_Pno kng 22o? '_

_mmi2s m kya ko?_

**Krizzie: **Rebyu na mga noypi!!! YAKAPIN ANG SARILING ATIN!!! (Ignoring the english parts. YAHOO!)

Rak en rol!


	3. Kabanata 3

**Krizzie: **Maraming salamat po kay Yuki para sa pagsu-suggest ng plot para sa pangatlong kabanata na ito. Kung nagustuhan niyo po ito, sabihin ang inyong pasasalamat sa kanya, kung sakaling hindi, wala kong pakealam.

At muli, inaamin ko pong hindi pa po ako nagtatagumpay sa pangungupit ng Captain Tsubasa. Bow.

**Kabanata 3**

Hindi makapaniwala so Yoshiko. Bakit kasi, sa lahat ng pwedeng mangyari, ganun pa, at sa ganoong paraan pa niya nalaman. Pakiramdam niya, mangmang siya. Limang taon na silang nagsasama, wala naman siyang napansing kakaiba.

Maganda naman ang gising ni Yoshiko. Alas-siete siya bumangon at naligo, paano kasi, nakatanggap ng text message galing kay Matsuyama. May pupuntahan daw sila kinagabihan. Syempre, excited and dalaga.

--

Abot-tenga ang ngiti ni Yoshiko pagpasok niya sa kwarto. Napangiti na rin si Yayoi at hinila siya sa tabi nito. "Ano, may engagement ring na ba ?"

Namula. "Wala pa, ano ka ba naman Yoshiko, kakaalok pa nga lang maging nobya ko eh…"

Umikot ang mga mata ng Musashi manager. "Kakaalok? Paganahin mo nga iyang brain cells mo Yoshiko! You've been dating for one year!!!"

"Maaga pa masyado." pilit pa nito.

"Bahala ka na nga kung anong gusto mong isipin. Best friend mo lang naman ako di ba, so di importante mga opinyon ko…"

"Over guilt trip ka naman Yayoi…"

Napatawa ang kaibigan niya, bago hinila siya at pinaupo sa harap ng salamin. "Siya, tama na muna chika. Kailangan ko bawasan ng kaunti yung buhok mo, walang eepal, pinilit mo ko."

Napabuntong-hininga si Yoshiko. "Sige na, basta di lang ako magmukhang bruha."

"Trust me, honey. Hikaru Matsuyama would have a _nose bleed _when he even catches a glimpse of you."

"Sige na, simulan mo na."

Dalawang oras ang inabot ni Yoshiko sa bahay ng kaibigan niya, at matapos siyang ihatid nito sa apartment niya, halos hindi na makagalaw ang dalaga sa magkahalong pananabik at kaba.

--

Mag-a-alas-singko na at wala pa si Matsuyama. Humigpit ang hawak ni yoshiko sa tasa ng kape niya ng marinig ang tunog ng orasan niya. Napatingin siya sa labas, hinihiling na sa susunod na segundo ay sasakyan na ng kasintahan ang makikita.

**Tit-tit! Tit-tit!**

Napatalon si Yoshiko sa tunog ng telepono niya. Umusbong muli ang ngiti niton g makita ang numero ni Matsuyama sa screen. _Siguro, naabutan lang ng traffic, o di naman kaya ay dumaan lang para i-check young reservations. Paranoid na talaga ako._

Binuksan niya ang message at sinimulang basahin ito. Bumaliktad ang ngiti niya nang mabasa ang unang mga nakasulat.

_-Pre, 2lungn mo nmn aq cncrng ung gf q… pre tngn q d q n kya png i2loy i2…_

_Obviously, nagkamali ng send si Matsuyama. _Binaba niya ang scroll, sari-saring tanong ang lumilitaw sa isip niya. _Pero…kami, may problema? Ba't di man lang niya ko kinakausap? Ituloy ang ano?_

_-Alm q pre, nni2wla kng mxadng senctibo ang mga bbe… pro dude… iba n 2. Khit cguro tyo mxxktn. Pre, ang lbo ko no? ewn q b…_

_Wow… emo na pala boyfriend ko. Ako ba may kasalanan nito? _Tinuloy no Yoshiko ang pagbabasa.

_-Sktn mo n cla, ipgplit s iba, Pgcnungalngan at iwnan, ok p yun, pro ang pnkamskit sbihn s GF mo ay nki2pglandian k s teammte mo._


End file.
